


On the 6th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 days of fanfics, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets a few new friends while walking to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 6th Day

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway there!! It's almost Christmas, guys.  
> This one is really fun and I don't know what happened.

Hermione hefted her backpack onto her shoulder again, out of breath from walking through the snow in her heavy parka.

It was the beginning of December and the first snow had fallen last night. Now, the dark haired girl had to walk to school and back by herself. She was a bit proud. She only knew a few other eleven year olds who walked alone.

She heard a couple boys laughing from the left and looked over at the school field.

There were two boys, one with red hair and one with black hair, throwing snowballs at each other. She turned her head back to in front of her. If they wanted to waste time and be late for school, that was their fault, not hers.

A chunk of snow hit her head, getting ice caught in her already tangled hair. She turned towards the boys, angry, and marched over.

“Which one of you threw that?”

The redhead raised his hands. “Hey, sorry mate. I was aiming at Harry here.”

She glared at the two kids. “Well it's not nice to hit strangers with snow. Or to throw snowballs. Someone could get hurt.”

The other boy, Harry, stepped forward. “We weren’t meaning to hurt anyone. It's a harmless snowball fight.”

“Harmless?” Hermione turned and dropped her bag, then picked up and handful of snow. Her mitten-covered hands shaped it into a ball and she turned back to the boys. “Have harmless.”

She threw it at the redhead, who retaliated by hitting her with another one in the chest.

“Oh, now you’re just asking for it!” She got hit by another one, this time thrown by Harry.

The three children ran around, making snowballs and aiming them at each other.

Hermione saw a few familiar faces and waved at them. “Luna, Cho! Help!”

The two girls jogged over, dropping their bags too, and started making snowballs. They laughed as the other team called over a boy named Neville.

More girls joined Hermione's side, teaming up against the boys.

“Children!” Ms McGonagall walked over to the group, ducking flying snow. “What are we doing? Who started this?”

Hermione bent her head, trying to avoid the teacher's gaze.

“Miss Granger? Was it you?”

Her head shot up. “It was those two! They started this!”

McGonagall looked at the two boys, who were covered in snow. Harry’s glasses had gotten cracked, probably from a hidden rock or piece of ice in a snowball.

“Mr Potter and Weasley. Miss Granger. Please come with me. Everyone else…” She waved a hand. “Grab your bags and get inside. It's cold.”

~~~

The three kids finished talking to Headmaster Dumbledore, who seemed intrigued that a group of eleven year olds had started a snowball war. McGonagall wasn’t quite as happy, but only let them off with a warning.

They stood outside the main office, grabbing their coats and bags.

“I’m Hermione.” Hermione stuck her hand out to the boys. Harry shook it.

“My name’s Harry. This is Ron.”

She smiled at them. “Thank you.” When they looked at each other, confused, she quickly added, “For the snowball fight. I thought it would just be another day at school.”

Ron grinned back. “Well, you and the other girls totally killed us. Your tough for a girl.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She said.

“I, uh, saw that you were walking from the same way we come from.” Harry said. “Do you want to walk with us after school?”

“I would like that very much.”

The newfound friends walked down the halls, already late for class.

“We’ll see you at lunch!” Ron said as Harry pulled him into their room.

Hermione smiled. Maybe she had finally made true friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Merlin on December 14


End file.
